Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom
The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is a glowing green radioactive marshmallow used during the Campfire Ceremonies in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. When a camper receives one of these marshmallows, it means that he or she has been eliminated from the season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl In A Radioactive Beginning, Beardo is the first contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens, Cody is the second contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, Jasmine is the third contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Toxic Battle of...Doom!, Courtney is the fourth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In En-Toxicating, Dawn is the fifth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Mutant Kingdom, Duncan is the sixth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Down, Down In My Awful Mine, Amy is the seventh contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste, Shawn is the eight contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Fun Zone 3.0, Lindsay is the ninth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Mutant See, Mutant Do, Samey and Dave are the tenth and eleventh contestants to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, Samey dodges it and it burns into the ground. Dave gets hit by it, but is not burnt by it. In Samey-Bot's Revenge, Tyler is the twelfth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate, Scott is the thirteenth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw, Alejandro is the fourteenth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In 2014: A Toxic Owen, Owen is the fiftheeth contestant to receive the toxic marshmallow. However, he dodges it and burns into the ground. In I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant, Eva is the sixteenth contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Chris & Stitch, Sadie was supposed to be the seventeenth contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However, she didn't received one due to being automatically eliminated at the challenge zone. In The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind, Noah is the nineteenth contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However he, dodges it and, it burns into the ground. In Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds, Brick is the eighteenth contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However he dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Monster Falls, Beth is the twentieth contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In Sleepless in Awkwanawaw, Jo is the twenty-first contestant to receive a toxic marshmallow. However, she dodges it and it burns into the ground. In There's No Crying in War, Scarlett is the twenty-second and final contestant supposed to receive a toxic marshmallow. However, she neves does due to having to be dragged away by Chef and Chris. Trivia Gallery Toxic Mallow.png BeardoToxicMallow.png|Beardo receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in A Radioactive Beginning. CodyToxicMallow.png|Cody receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens. JasmineToxicMallow.png|Jasmine receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder. CourtneyToxicMallow.png|Courtney receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Toxic Battle of...Doom!. DawnToxicMallow.png|Dawn receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in En-Toxicating. DuncanToxicMallow.png|Duncan receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Mutant Kingdom. AmyToxicMallow.png|Amy receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Down, Down In My Awful Mine. Category:Objects Category:Food